


Flashing Forward

by DaintyCrow



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, Timey-Wimey, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Nur weil Louise die Zukunft gelebt hat, heißt das nicht, dass die Zukunft nicht geändert werden kann.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flashing Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984752) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



Zu der Zeit, als Hannah geboren wird, hat Louise sie bereits unzählige Male gehalten. Hunderte, tausende dieser Male, ist Hannah ein Neugeborenes, ein Kleinkind, ein kleines Mädchen, das wegen eines Albtraums oder einem aufgeschrammten Knie weint; ein paar Dutzend Mal mehr, ist sie eine Teenagerin, der gerade das Herz von ihrer besten Freundin gebrochen wird, die im alter von fünfzehn Jahren aus unbekannten Gründen aufhören wird, mit ihr zu sprechen (und Louise wird niemals ganz in der Lage sein, vorzuspielen, Rachel zu mögen, selbst als sie und Hannah sich in der zweiten Klasse zum ersten Mal treffen, und dieser Verrat noch so weit in der Zukunft liegt); ein paar hundert Mal danach, ist Hannah krank, und Louise wird jeden Moment, den sie hat, für sie da sein, selbst in den Wochen, nachdem Louise zugibt, wie lange sie es schon weiß, und Hannah, wie ihr Vater vor ihr, ihr sagen wird, sie habe die falsche Entscheidung getroffen.

Wie sich herausstellt, ändert Sprechen und Träumen und Denken in der Sprache der Heptapoden nicht das geringste an dieser einen menschlichen Sache: egal in welcher Reihenfolge wir unser Leben leben, die Gegenwart ist immer am echtesten. Es ist die Gegenwart, die wir am deutlichsten erleben. Und in den ersten Momenten von Hannahs Leben, als sie an Louise‘ Brust liegt, dieses kleine Wesen, das sie bereits so gut kennt und dem sie zum ersten Mal begegnet, entscheidet Louise–

_Nein._

Es ist eine Sache, wenn sie versucht das Kommende zu ändern und dabei versagt. Es ist eine Sache, wenn sie alles gibt und Hannah trotzdem verliert. Aber es ist etwas vollkommen anderes, wenn sie jetzt schon aufgibt, einfach weil sie schon zwei Mal gesehen hat, wie Hannah stirbt, ihr Grab bereits ein halbes Dutzend Mal besucht hat, während sie sich gewünscht hat, es wäre genauso üblich, _zurückzugehen _, wie es immer üblich war, _vorwärts _zu gehen–____

____Louise hat die Zukunft gesehen. Sie kennt den Namen von Hannahs Krankheit, kennt all die Dinge, die die Ärzte versucht haben. Sie weiß auch, dass es zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Hannah stirbt, bereits Behandlungsmethoden gibt, die ihr hätten helfen können, wenn sie lediglich ein paar Jahre früher entdeckt worden, wenn sie bereits bei den ersten Symptomen zugänglich gewesen wären._ _ _ _

____Es wird Behandlungsmethoden geben, und Louise lebt so viel Zeit ihres Lebens in der Zukunft, dass es nicht schwer ist, die Details herauszufinden, sobald sie weiß, wonach sie sucht; eine wichtige Zutat hier, der Name eines Forschers dort. Und es ist auch nicht schwer, die Leute dazu zu bewegen, ihr zuzuhören, sobald sie bemerken, wer sie ist, und ganz besonders nicht, sobald sie bemerken, dass ihre Informationen immer richtig sind._ _ _ _

____Zu der Zeit, zu der Hannah zehn ist, retten Behandlungen, von denen ihre zukünftigen Ärzte dachten sie hätten helfen können, bereits das Leben von Kindern anderer Leute – und als Louise die Zukunft besucht, gibt es andere Behandlungen von denen sie hört, sogar noch größere Fortschritte. Sie bringt aus diese Information zurück, gegen die Hoffnung hoffend, dass jedes Stück das letzte sein wird, das sie braucht, um den Sinn zu finden, um die Zeitbombe zu entschärfen, die tickt seit Hannah eine kleine Zelle ist._ _ _ _

____Als Hannah zwölf ist, ist da eine seltsame Lücke. Louise hat sie in der Zukunft gesehen, so viele Male, aber für eine dreimonatige Zeitspanne, findet sie sich selbst nur in der Gegenwart wieder. Sie hat nie bemerkt, wie gewöhnt sie daran ist, Hannah zu halten, wenn sie neunzehn und so so krank ist, bis sie Nacht für Nacht wacht sitzt, mit dem Bedürfnis ihr diesen Trost zu spenden._ _ _ _

____Als die erste neue Vision kommt, denkt Louise es ist ein Traum, und dazu noch ein grausamer: Hannah, dünn und blass, älter als sie es jemals war, älter als sie jemals sein wird, und sie sagt: „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, zur Uni* zu gehen. Was denkst du?“ Was auch immer Louise‘ Antwort sein wird; das Bild verschwindet bevor sie es hört. Sie wacht weinend auf, verzweifelt in der Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers, wie sie es niemals zulassen würde, wen Hannah sie sehen könnte._ _ _ _

____Als die zweite Vision kommt, nicht lange nachdem sie am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett steigt, ist es nur ein weiteres kurzes Aufblitzen, ein paar wenige Augenblicke bevor es verschwunden ist: Hannah in einem weißen Kleid, neben ihr Rachel, beide lachend, einander ansehend auf eine Art und Weise, wie Ian es gewohnt war, Louise anzusehen, eine Liebe die nicht als irgendetwas anderes Missverstanden werden kann._ _ _ _

____In der dritten Vision, eine Stunde später, ist ein kleines Mädchen zu sehen, ein weiteres Kind, dass Louise nicht kennt, und sie sagt: „Oma, wenn ich einen Welpen kriege, kannst du den hier behalten?“ Und Hannah, irgendwo außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes, sagt: „Was haben wir dir gesagt? Oma will davon nichts hören!“ Und das Mädchen sagt: „Aber Mom.“ Und Rachel, die ebenfalls nicht zu sehen ist, meint: „Einen Welpen hier zu behalten, wird nicht dafür sorgen, dass du magischerweise nicht jedes Mal einen Ausschlag bekommst, wenn wir zu Besuch sind.“ Und Louise denkt darüber nach, wie erfrischend und wundervoll es ist, dass sie sich um nichts größeres zu Sorgen brauchen als die Allergie des kleinen Mädchens._ _ _ _

____In der vierten Vision, sie kommt am Nachmittag, tritt Louise in ein Krankenhauszimmer, nur geringfügig anders als die, an die sie sich erinnert. Hannah liegt in einem Bett, sichtbar krank; Rachel sitzt auf dem Stuhl an ihrer Seite, nach vorne gelehnt und Hannahs Hand haltend, sich ernst mit ihr unterhaltend. Sie weinen beide, und obwohl Louise nur einen Moment zuvor dafür gewesen wäre, dass Rachel den Raum verlässt, erinnert sie sich jetzt an das, was aus ihnen werden wird, in ein paar Jahren, und sie geht stattdessen eine Tasse Kaffee holen._ _ _ _

____In der nächsten Woche, hat Louise hunderte weitere Visionen, jede einzelne ein Stück von Hannahs Leben, keine einzige bisher gesehen, ein Geheimnis, dass außer ihr bisher noch niemand kennt. Jede einzelne lässt sie weinen, immer unwillig und unfähig, Rachel zu sagen was nicht stimmt, da sie Rachel niemals erzählt hat, was noch kommt, obwohl sie es getan hätte, in einigen Jahren. Sie würde sie fragen, kurz vorm Ende, ob sie es bevorzugt hätte, nichts zu wissen; Hannah würde nein antworten, das Wissen besser war, als angelogen zu werden, als jedes Mal gesagt zu bekommen, dass alles gut werden würde, obwohl niemals auch nur die geringste Chance dazu bestand._ _ _ _

____Einige Jahre, nachdem die neuen Visionen beginnen, wird Hannah in der Gegenwart krank. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Louise sie bereits in ihren Dreißigern gesehen, in ihren Vierzigern, in ihren Fünfzigern; Sie kennt Hannah mit grauen Haaren, wie sie bei dem Schulabschluss ihrer eigenen Tochter weint. Seit die neuen Visionen begonnen haben, hat sie Hannah niemals sterben sehen, sie war niemals an diesem Grab; das sind jetzt Dinge, die nur noch in der Vergangenheit und ihrer Erinnerung existieren._ _ _ _

____Beim ersten Arztbesuch und jedes einzelne Mal danach, hält Louise die Hand ihrer Tochter, so wie sie es immer getan hat, und verspricht ihr, dass alles gut werden wird._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> * Im Englische stand hier grad school / Graduate School & diesen Begriff gibt es zwar auch im Deutschen, aber ich dachte mit Uni können womöglich mehr Leute etwas anfangen, und Uni und Graduate School sind sich (soweit ich das verstanden habe) recht ähnlich (aber nicht ganz das gleiche).


End file.
